Standard racks are used for holding rack-mounted electronic equipment, such as servers and telecommunications equipment in a space-efficient configuration. The electronic equipment is configured with flanges for mounting to a rack.
The present invention is generally drawn to a closed steel box section formed from sheet metal and a process to manufacture the closed steel box section. More particularly, the present invention is drawn to a folded, closed steel box section and manufacturing process for a corner post of an equipment rack.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is drawn to a folded box section and manufacturing process for a corner post for a European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) conforming equipment rack, and a standard rack design based on the folded box section corner post construction and locations.